


Escape

by dreamingdaisies



Series: The Hikari of the Pharaoh [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdaisies/pseuds/dreamingdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter where his hikari runs, Atem will find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a non-chronological series that switches between Atem, Yami, and Yugi POVs.

Atem is furious.

The guard in front of him trembles on his knees, shadows crackling like lightening at Atem’s heels. The darkness pumps through his veins, urging him to snap the man’s neck, punish him for such a grievous mistake. He has lost him. Whipping around, Atem stalks down the hall as he struggles to regain his senses, blood pounding in his throat as he bangs into his chambers.

His light is gone.

Atem yanks a cape from his wardrobe, fastening the fabric around his neck, the Millennium Puzzle heavy against his ribs. The rage roars inside of him, shadows furious at the loss of Yugi’s presence. It has been less than a week, but already he had accustomed himself to his light, their minds growing together and the barrier of language easing with each kiss of their consciousnesses.

Stalking from the room, his footsteps are heavy against the floor as he makes his way to the palace entrance, servants ducking as he passes. His light is too far to sense him, but Atem knows where he will go.

 _You can run_ , Atem thinks as he steps into the heat of the afternoon sun, _but I will find you_.

* * *

Relief seizes Atem at his first glimpse of his hikari.

Yugi’s shoulders are hunched, face upturned to the sky as if waiting for the gods to reach down and pluck him into the heavens. The heat of the day has eased, sky dusky with the fading glimpses of sunlight, and the gold armlets that mark the boy as his property gleam in the final beams of light. Around him, the ruins of Nyrun are a crumbling chaos of stone, a building once great in its peak now ravaged by the sands of time and war. It is the place of their first meeting.

Atem dismounts from his steed, nudging the mare to an outcropping of stone and tying the lead. His sandals sink into the sand as he crosses the distance to his hikari, feeling the boy’s desperation whisper across his mind as he draws nearer. Yugi does not turn at his silent approach, though his body stiffens the moment Atem touches his shoulder.

Rearing back, his hikari’s eyes are wild and wet with tears, hands held in front of him, warding him back.

“Yugi,” Atem says, hearing the hardness in his tone. “Come to me.”

The boy wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. He steps back as Atem draws closer, shaking his head. Atem stops with a frown, resisting the urge to close the distance between them and yank the boy into his arms, crashing his mouth against his and ceasing any notions he may have of running from him again. His cock stirs, a heavy pulse against his leg, as his hikari’s eyes find his. When it comes to Yugi, his hunger is insatiable.

“Yugi,” Atem says again, feeling his own desperation building as his hikari’s tears continue anew. “Why have you come here?”

The words, however, lie meaningless in the sand, their vocabulary limited only to the brushes that their minds allow. His hikari’s tears collect at his chin, and he wipes them away, breath hiccupping. The boy says something, foreign words that Atem strains to understand. It is one of the greatest cruelties of the gods, he has decided, to have been granted the gift of his hikari without the ability to speak to him.

He crosses the distance between them as Yugi bows his head, ignoring his light’s sharp intake of breath as he pulls him into his chest, closing his arms around him. Atem opens his mind, easing his hikari down as he floods him with his presence, tasting the bitterness of the boy’s sadness as he slumps forward in his hold. Atem trails his fingers down the boy’s spine, the motion rhythmic, settling both the fading gasps of Yugi’s sobs and the shadows still storming inside of him from his disappearance.

“We must go,” Atem says. He is eager to have his light splayed out beneath him, cheeks red and gasping for air as Atem claims him, reminding him where he belongs, with him – always. He listens to the soft murmur of Yugi’s language, muffled against his shirt, but he only presses a kiss to the top of his head. The palace is more than an hour’s journey, and the night has drawn near.

Fingers closing over Yugi’s wrist, he leads him to his steed.

* * *

His light is no longer ashamed of his nakedness.

He allows Atem to stroke his fingers down his abdomen, tracing the crease of his pelvis before whispering over the length of his cock. They are laying in Atem’s bed, exhausted from their journey, but he cannot sleep without the feel of his hikari wrapped around him, coaxing him towards oblivion.

Yugi’s eyes meet his, and Atem lets out a quiet exhale as his light’s fingers ghost across his chest, the touch gentle before retreating. The boy looks at him, eyes wide with question, and Atem forces himself to lie still, cock pulsing with a sudden rush of blood as his hikari brushes his hand over the length of him. Yugi’s eyes drift to his, cheeks coloring as Atem closes his fingers around his, guiding his hikari’s fingers over the length of him.

He lets out a long breath as Yugi continues the motion, settling his head back against the mattress as his hikari begins to stroke him. He closes his eyes, surrendering to the sensation. His climax builds with each jerk of his hikari’s hand, and a breath of annoyance escapes him as the pressure disappears. His eyes snap open as the boy takes him in his mouth.

The suction of Yugi’s mouth on his cock is a hot poker searing across his mind, an overload of pleasure that is almost painful in its intensity. He fists his hands in the sheets as he struggles to gain his composure, climax trembling on edge. It is the first time that his light has touched him so brazenly. He forces his head up, realizing his mistake the moment he sees Yugi bobbing down to swallow more of his erection, eyes looking up to find his. It is the most erotic thing he has ever seen.

Atem reaches his peak in a matter of moments, entire body clenching, muscles twinging as his light swallows his release. It takes a few seconds for him to reclaim his grip on reality, the feel of his hikari’s hands on his thighs grounding him back to earth. His body trembles in the aftershocks of the climax, and Yugi lays down beside him on the mattress, curling onto his side, facing him.

Atem turns his head to look at him, but his hikari’s eyes are half-lidded as Atem reaches out to brush his fingers down the side of his face. Exhaustion hangs heavy over them both. Atem turns to his side, drawing the boy into his chest, his chin on top of his head as he reaches between them. His fingers find his hikari’s cock, still half hard from their earlier petting, and smiles as Yugi arches against him with a strangled breath.

It doesn’t take long for his hikari to reach his peak, the tenseness of his frame easing with each shudder that rolls down his spine. They are silent as Atem reaches for the cloth on his bedside, cleaning the cum from his fingers and Yugi’s stomach before pulling his hikari back into his hold. His eyes begin to droop, burning with fatigue, as his light rests his forehead against his chest.

“Atem.” It is a quiet murmur, the ghost of his hikari’s breath warm against his skin. It is the first time his light has said his name.

“Goodnight, Yugi,” Atem says. He senses the moment the boy drops to sleep, his mind drawing quiet next to his. Atem pulls him closer, tightening his arms around him, making a silent vow to the gods that he will never let him go.


End file.
